Wind In My Scales
by SnakesShadow
Summary: This is an older story I had up a while ago. Hiccup and Toothless find a cave in the cove after what seemed to be a rockslide. But, what they find will change their lives forever. Plus, Hiccup definitely needed someone other than Toothless to look out for him. OC, OCness, Yaoi, HiccupxOC, Toothless is Hatchling, Slightly OP OC, Gothi is Awesome, Future Lemons, If I write more.
1. Stories Of Old

_**Wind In My Scales**_

_SnakesShadow_

**Chap. 1: Stories Of Old**

_POV: ?_

Dragons have been around for longer than humans. Most people think that dragons are either devil spawn or some form of deity, but they didn't have the understanding that I do. They first came into existence during the Paleozoic era. Back then, they weren't more than lizards, but when that era ended and the Mesozoic era started, they evolved. The world was changing, entire continents were moving, seas forming, and reptiles were starting to take over the world. Of course, the dragons weren't at the top of the food chain to start with, most being smaller than a Terrible Terror is now, but they had almost 200 million years to change.

The first thing that changed was their wings. Some like to say that the dragons first started to change from land animals to sea animals, but that happened a bit later since some, what we now call Tidal Class dragons, have wings and are able to fly. Of course, there are some exceptions to this change, one of the more popular ones being the Speed Stingers, and the few Tidal Class dragons that are able to breathe fire.

After that came different habitat adaptations. This is seen in multiple cases, Scauldrons being able to spit scalding water, Snow Wraiths being able to see heat, and the Flightmares need to eat algae. There isn't really much to talk about here, these are somewhat normal adaptations that every animal goes through. Like snakes and their amazing stomach muscles, apes and their opposable thumbs, and humans with their frontal lobe, which dragons also have, both having the same average level of intellect.

Lastly, they evolved their different defensive and offensive abilities. A lot of people will say that they evolved the ability to breathe fire first since many different types of dragons have this ability, but I disagree since while there could have been a common ancestor that breathed fire, there are some dragons that have no reason to not have this ability. This is mostly seen in Speed Stingers, Death Songs, Changewings, and Flightmares, they all have special abilities that differ from fire-breathing for no reason other than they never had the ability. Plus, the dragons that can breathe fire, have totally different ways to do it that never could have come from one type. Boulder Class dragons are known for their lava-like fire, made from rocks they eat and the natural crucible like stomach they have. Stoker Class dragons tend to have a gas building gland or tissue that can also secret a flammable liquid that they cover themselves with, most notably the Monstrous Nightmare. Most Tracker Class dragons have a natural magnesium making gland or tissue that makes excess magnesium to fuel their fires, this is why they have some of the hottest fires of all the dragons. And finally, Strike Class dragons tend to have a plasma like fire that they can shoot as blasts and use for other purposes, specifically Night Furies and their echolocation ability.

That's not even touching on the subject of specialized abilities. Like Changewings and their acid saliva, Razorwings and their razor-sharp scales, Bonenappers and their armor made of bone, and the Hideous Zippleback with its ability to make gas with one head and light it with the other. This also indicates that they learned to breathe fire later on since these dragons have specialized abilities that can't be from the same ancestor. Zipplebacks especially, since they have no reason for their ability if their ancestors had one head, since most dragons do, that could breathe fire.

There are other abilities that only specific dragons or types of dragons have that can support this fact. Mainly the Alphas and Betas of the dragon world. Alphas, usually being Bewilderbeasts, but also Night Furies and a few other types, have the ability to fully control other dragons. Betas, usually being, what I can only describe as an impersonation of death, have the ability to somewhat control dragons, unlike Alphas, they don't have full control and some species can even break that amount of control. Of course, there are some dragons that even I don't have much experience with, mostly that of very secretive dragons, Foreverwings, Shellfires, and Submariners.

I just realized that I haven't told you one thing about myself. Well, I have, obviously, been around since before dragons came into existence. I have no parents, I wasn't born or hatched, I was created by something. I have no idea what though, I spent millions of years wondering before I gave up. I just woke up one day, no knowledge of what I was, but enough instinct to make sure I survived. I slowly learned more about myself as time went on. My first discovery was that I never aged, I watched as all the animals and plants around me died, but I stayed the same. I still needed to eat, drink and could get hurt easily if I wasn't careful, but I learned to protect myself. The second thing was my appearance, clear water gave me my first look at myself. I was tall, my hair was a pure white color, I had a strong build, and my eyes were pitch black. The only thing that really made me wonder was my eyes, there was nothing else like me so I didn't know what I was supposed to be like, so I compared myself to animals. I was as tall as some of the taller animals, so I had to be tall. My hair was the same color as some of the mammals' fur, so it was normal and I had to be a mammal. My build was almost equal to those of the longer running animals, so I had to be fast and have a lot of stamina. But, no other animal had my eyes, they all had some color and a black circle or slit at the center, but mine were completely black.

I only ever saw my back once, it was in the reflection of a waterfall as I was washing the blood off of me from my last fight. That was another thing, a lot of animals tried to kill me since they thought I was easy prey, there was a reason I survived this long. But anyway, I noticed something on my back, at first I thought it was more blood, but it didn't come off. I went over to one of the clearer parts of the waterfall and got a good look at what it was. Going down my spine were six markings, five black, and one green. At the top was an animal that looked like me and it was in green, so I knew it signified me, but as I went down I recognized less and less. The next one was a canine-like animal, but none I recognized, I didn't really recognize a lot of them, it had the same kind of build that I did so I guessed it was a running animal. Then, there was a cat-like animal, but it didn't have any of the major things that I knew them by, it seemed sleek and stealthy, it obviously was made for sneaking up on its prey. After that was an animal that had wings, it had a beak and two legs that looked like they had claws or something, I compared it to the other two-legged animals I had seen and it looked about the same. I actually recognized the next one, it was a serpent, I had seen a few of them and they ranged in sizes and speeds, some of them even had venom. The last one though was something special, it looked like a reptile since it had scales and a tail, but it had wings like the other animal. I didn't know it back then, but the last one was going to be very important.

I learned a while later that I could change into these forms. My first shift was into a snake, I had white scales and the same eyes. I was the size of the bigger snakes I had seen and learned everything about them and the power instantly. I learned that the power I had was connected to the markings on my back, I could turn into any of these forms and the same markings would show up on my back in the new form except the one I was in would be green. I could change the size of my forms, being anywhere from the smallest of that species to the biggest, but my color scheme would always be the same. Later I would learn that these specific forms would exist for years, wolves wouldn't be around for a while, panthers even longer than that, birds wouldn't fly until after dinosaurs were gone, and dragons were just coming around.


	2. Meetings

**Chap. 2: Meetings**

_POV: ?_

I spent most of my life watching the animals around me. Waiting for the species I could turn into to be born. Snakes were the first, they were usually more sarcastic and witty, they accepted me easily. Dragons came next, they were always fun, and very complex, we had lots of fun. Birds came after that, and sad to say, they weren't much fun, they always flew around and jumped from one topic to the next like crazy. Wolves were the next, they accepted me and showed me how to live in a pack, they were very protective and always stood up for one another. Finally, panthers came along, they were seclusive, but the ones I met often enjoyed the time away from others, they said it was peaceful and I agreed after trying it.

But, one thing I wasn't expecting was humans. I would have thought that my first form would be the best of them all, but humans were horrible. All animals lived in harmony, knowing that one day they would die and they accepted that and lived life to the fullest. But humans were greedy creatures, they didn't stop with what they had, they wanted more. They started killing for sport, killing others for no reason, so much violence. I was horrified by them and the other animals were as well.

After a while, they created their own languages, and packs, and other things. I tried talking to them once, but they took one look at me and called me a Demon. I tried a few other times, with different people, but it was all the same. _Demon, run! Get out of here, you monster! It's a Daemon, kill it! It's unnatural! The gods have abandoned us! It's horrible! Abomination! _

That's what they are, abominations. Not me, not the animals, them. They are the problem. But I couldn't do anything, I was only one person. I had been around for a long time and learned to fight better than they ever would, but they had numbers and created weapons that could kill with a single wave.

I decided to run and hide. I had tried to make peace, but they shoved it back in my face and said no. I didn't want to fight and kill them, I learned how to fight in order to survive and live. Killing others for anything else was something they created. I headed north, thinking that the harsh weather and cold temperatures would kill them long before they got to me. I changed into my dragon form and became small enough to hide easily. I chose an island that was almost uninhabitable and found a small cove that had a nice cave. I went into it and found a nice place to rest, I was planning on taking a nap, but I never woke up.

-Line Break-

_POV Change: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III 1st_

It was about ten minutes after I had shown Toothless the saddle and he was still running. It was fun, finally having someone to actually play and have fun with, but I wanted to see if it would work. We had gone around about two times and it looks like he was going to try for a third when a loud noise interrupted us. It sounded like a rock slide and when Toothless heard it he ran over and grabbed me, wrapping his wings around me to protect me. We waited but nothing seemed to happen, Toothless was looking me over to check if I was alright and I chuckled at the overprotective mother dragon he was.

"Alright, bud, whatever that was it's over now. You can let me out." I told him and he nodded. He unwrapped his wings and let me get up, sitting beside when I was standing. I looked around the cove and found a cave entrance not too far from us that had some rubble piled up in front of it. I looked at Toothless and he obviously saw it too as he shrugged his shoulders. I looked at it again and couldn't help but wonder what was in there and why it opened now.

"C'mon bud, let's go check it out." I said as I started walking towards it. He seemed reluctant but followed me anyway, and we reached it a few seconds later. The cave was at the right angle to let in a lot of sunlight and when I looked inside I could tell it was pretty big. I walked inside and Toothless came in after me since the entrance was a bit on the small side. I saw something at the end of the cave and it seems like Toothless did too as he started moving towards it. I followed him this time and he led me to a small white dragon, I was surprised. This cave didn't look like there was any other opening and there definitely wasn't any food or water, so how did this dragon survive, if it's still alive that is. I knelt down beside the thing and Toothless looked at me with hope, like he wanted me to save this dragon somehow. I nodded and slowly picked the small dragon up and Toothless walked out first with me behind him.

I could see the dragon better now that we were in the light and I got a proper look at it. It was totally white, except for a few patches on its back that were too small to tell what they were, and was barely bigger than a Terrible Terror. It looked like a smaller version of Toothless except it had two different rows of spikes and only had two ear flaps, it was like an earlier version of Toothless. I was about to ask Toothless about it when the dragon started twitching and seemed to be waking up. I didn't know what to do as I had only ever been close to Toothless so I knelt down and put it down on the grass. Toothless moved beside me and we watched as it slowly woke up.

_POV Change: Toothless 1st_

When the cave first opened up I was confused as to why it was there and wary if anything was going to come out of it. When Hiccup started moving towards it and told me to come with him I didn't have a choice. He would go with or without me but I knew I was going to protect him. But, when I smelled the scent of an old dragon I was confused. The only other dragon that I ever smelled that smelled like that was me, and I had never met another Night Fury. Then, when I finally saw it I was even more confused, first, it wasn't the same as me but it did have the same build. One thing though was the scales and the size, it was the size of a Terror and had pure white scales, except for blotches on its back.

I saw Hiccup kneel beside the dragon and looked at him for help. He nodded and picked the small thing up, following me outside. He was about to ask me something when the dragon started moving. Hiccup was nervous about what to do so he set it on the grass and I moved over to watch over his shoulder. The dragon stirred for a minute before opening its eyes and I was surprised again, I had never seen another animal with fully black eyes like that. Then, it focused its eyes on Hiccup and scrambled back.

_A human! A blasted human wakes me from my nap! _Said a surprisingly deep voice, coming from the dragon. He was staring straight at Hiccup, I don't even think he knows I'm here, well that's going to change.

_Hey! Hey, it's alright little one. Hiccup's only here to help. _I said, trying to calm him down. He stopped moving and turned towards me as I moved beside Hiccup. He seemed to look between us before shaking his head.

_This must be a dream. There's no way a human would stand next to a dragon, no way a dragon would stand next to a human. Or I could finally be going crazy, after all this time. _He said and I moved a bit closer as Hiccup let me do my thing. I watched as the dragon mumbled to himself and shook his head.

_I used to think the same thing, but Hiccup's different from them. He freed me after I had been caught in a bola and now he's helping restore my flight. _I told him as I held out my tail which still had the fake fin on. He stared at my tail for a moment before looking over at Hiccup then, finally back to me. I was expecting him to be shocked but he seemed scared, terrified even.

_H-How long has it been since humans started to walk the Earth? _He asked and I was a little confused but I thought about it anyway. It was definitely before my time, before the Queen's time even. Maybe a thousand years, maybe more.

_It's been at least a thousand years, but I could be wrong. _It seems like that wasn't the right answer as he started freaking out again before he stopped and started laughing like a made man. He looked at me again and stared into my eyes.

_A thousand years, since they started to walk the Earth. I must have been tired, and never call me little one, hatchling, you have no idea of the years I've seen. _He said before he fainted. I stopped for a moment before I realized what he meant, he had been asleep for a thousand years. Well, things just got a bit more interesting


	3. Teaching An Old Dragon New Tricks

**Chap. 3: Teaching An Old Dragon New Tricks**

_POV: ? _

When I woke up I was expecting a nice, empty cave, not a human. And then I was expecting the human to try to kill me, but a Night Fury, a Night Fury of all dragons, tried to calm me down and defended the human, who he called Hiccup. So, I fainted again so my brain could take the time to comprehend this new information, and when I did I tried to think of what to do.

While I was asleep they built me a small nest to sleep in so I wouldn't get cold or uncomfortable. I could tell I wasn't out long and I could sense the dragon and his human a little ways away. I think they were doing something, maybe even talking about me, I wasn't sure. I was just thinking, and I was trying to keep my breath and heartbeat even so the other dragon didn't know I was awake. I had long ago perfected this habit every time I woke up in case something was around, especially humans. That was something I couldn't wrap my head around, a human being nice, every human I had seen before was obsessed with taking and killing, especially towards dragons. Night Furys used to be one of the dragons that were able to avoid the humans and would kill them to protect the flock, the fact that this one, who even looked different from the ones I remembered, really showing the years, would defend a human. Especially after he was brought down by this bola thing, the only weapon I had seen humans use were crude chopping devices, like half of a crabs claw but sharper. All of a sudden the Night Fury turned towards me and walked over to me.

_I know that you are awake. _He said confidently, like he was the early bird that already caught the worm and was heading for seconds. I stayed still, changing nothing, I knew that no one could tell the difference I had perfected this, years before dragons came around, even if I mainly used it for humans. He seemed to hold his breath for a second before sighing and turning around, I couldn't help but make a joke, but I did have to wake up sometime so.

_You're good at bluffing Hatchling, this is both a good and a bad trait._ I said as I opened my eyes and watched as he turned around surprised. The human looked like he wanted to come over, but he wisely stayed where he was. The hatchling seemed annoyed by his new title, but he was also excited about me waking up.

_I get that you're old but that doesn't mean you can call me hatchling. I mean, look at you. _Hatchling said and I could tell he wasn't actually judging me, just trying to get out of the ridiculous name.

_Hatchling, old doesn't begin to describe me. I know you have questions, as do I. It seems as if I've been out of the loop lately. _I said with a kinder tone than before, I was actually trying to be nice this time, though I wouldn't be with the human, even if he was cute, wait what?! I shook these thoughts out of my head before the Hatchling could notice.

_Well, first of all, what's your name? Mine definitely isn't Hatchling, I know that, it's Shadow, but I go by Toothless. _Hatchling said, he can't get out of it that easily. Now I was in a dilemma, I had no name, any animal I talked to simply called me Old One because of my scent.

_I have no name Hatchling, there has never been a need for one, most simply call me Old One. _I told him and he actually looked confused. I guess it made sense, every animal was given a birth name, but they could change it or decide on a different one at any time.

_Did your parents not name you? I will not call you Old One, that's not a name. _Hatchling asked, it seems like he isn't going to take that as an answer. I closed my eyes and sighed, getting ready for story time.

_I was born long ago Hatchling, I remember watching humans come to life, I remember the birth of panthers and wolves, I remember watching birds learn to fly. For my sake Hatchling, I've watched dragons learn to breathe fire, to fly, to spit acid, I watched every single species come into existence. There was a time when I was alone when plants hadn't come to life. The planet was barren, all rock and water, I remember watching as plants started to grow, as animals came to life, as they learned to live on land, I remember what came of them. I've watched it all Hatchling, there is no name for me, there is only a title, a title that every animal has called me by, Old One. _I finished and just stayed where I was, resting. Hatchling seemed to be shocked and actually had to sit down before he fell. His human seemed worried but still didn't move, and only watched.

_I've heard stories about you. _The Hatchling said, and that caught my attention, stories about me. When he saw my eyes open he continued. _In the nest, there are legends passed around about a watcher, one who would be powerful enough to defeat the queen. Some said he wasn't a dragon, others said he was part dragon, there were even some that said he was a human. _He finished and I only caught onto two things he said, there was a queen that they wanted to defeat, and they said I was a human. I narrowed my eyes at him before sighing, I couldn't take my anger out on the Hatchling.

_I'm annoyed that some even suggested I was a human, but I digress. You said something about a queen? _I asked him and he nodded, ignoring the first part.

_The queen is a huge monster, she controls all the other dragons and she forces them to feed her or become the food. I was never under her control but I wanted to help the other dragons so I went with them and acted like it so I could protect them. She's evil and has been this way since before even my great-grandfather's time. _Hatchling said and my eyes widened, it couldn't have happened.

_Hatchling, listen very closely. _I told him and he saw the seriousness in my eyes. _First of all, is she an impersonator of death? _I asked and he seemed confused and only stared at me. I sighed, he didn't even know what that was. _Is she the size of a mountain, six eyes, boulder-like tail, doesn't breathe fire, no wings? _ I asked him, hoping that it wasn't true. He seemed to think for a second before answering.

_That sounds like her, but I'm pretty sure she can breathe fire and I have seen her wings. _Hatchling said and my eyes widened, she had changed too. I rolled over onto my back and just stared up into the clouds, contemplating the purpose of my life. I got up and walked back towards the cave, ready to go back to sleep and never wake up.

_Wait! Where are you going? _ Hatchling said, coming after me with his human beside him. I stopped at the entrance and turned back to the Hatchling.

_Things have only gotten worse since I went to sleep Hatchling, a death impersonator is in power, you follow her lead without knowing your heritage, you probably don't even know of the kings, of the difference between you and her. Either you are the last of your kin Hatchling, the other Alphas have given up, or things have gone terribly wrong, or it's a combination. But, I'm ready to die Hatchling, and seeing as I can't do that the least I can do is sleep until the humans destroy the world. _I told him and went back into my cave, nothing could be done if the Alphas were gone.

It wasn't even half an hour later that I was again interrupted from my nap. This time I knew it hadn't been years, it was a normal nap this time, something had caused the other sleep, something had caused my cave to be hidden then revealed, but that is for another time. It seems as if the human was here now and he was sitting a ways away from me. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting in one of the few visible areas and couldn't help but think back to better times when I used to be a wolf when the whole pack gathered in caves to conserve warmth.

"I don't know what you said to Toothless, I do know you said something. He's sulking by the lake's edge now and nothing I can do seems to help. I don't know what to do, you clearly don't like me but you can't just lay there when he's like that." The human said eventually getting angry at me. But still, no violence from this one. What was wrong with him, or is this what they're supposed to be like and there's something wrong with the rest of them.

I stood up and walked towards him. He seemed to regret his words, thinking I would hurt him but I simply sat in front of him and stared at him. I wanted to talk to him in some way, but I still wanted to be a dragon, I couldn't stand to be a human now, even if I would never be one of them. I realized it then, humans had a form of writing they used to record things, now it's just time to find out which one he knew, or if I had to learn a new one. I wrote out five sentences in five different languages that were very common back then. One of them was Latin, one was Greek, another was Cuneiform, then there was Arabic, and finally, Egyptian. They all said the same thing, _Which one can you understand?_ He was stunned for a second due to me writing with my claw and the dirt, and he actually read every one.

"I can understand all of them, though Latin is my best-written language besides Norse, which is my first language." The human said and I stared at him. Most humans I knew could hardly speak or write their own languages, yet here was this one who knew six different languages, at least. He noticed my staring and he blushed before defending himself, "C'mon, what was I supposed to do when the other kids refused to play with me because I was different. I couldn't hold a play sword and they hated reading, well besides Fishlegs, he might know more written languages than I do, though I'm definitely the best when it comes to speaking them…" The human trailed off as he realized he was digging a bigger hole for himself. I filed the information of the others rejecting him away for later use and got to writing my next sentence in Latin.

_What makes you different from the other humans? _ It was a simple question but the human seemed to have trouble admitting he was different.

"Well, I'm smaller than them and they all love fighting. My tribe mainly protects ourselves from raids and fights back, but they like fighting. I don't, I've always been a more peaceful person, though I tried to be like them for a while. Um, I guess that I'm smarter than them, I usually try to make machines and things that will help, but they always end up failing" The human finally finished. Wow, that was a long list, but that's what I asked for. Onto the next question.

_What do I call you? The Hatchling said your name was Hiccup when I first woke up. _For some reason, the human seemed confused.

"Who's the Hatchling?" The human asked and I simply pointed outside. The human started laughing quietly and I couldn't help the smile it brought to my face. It reminded me of my time with the snakes, when one of them would finally break their resolve and laugh at anything, it was always amusing. I snapped out of my thoughts again and could see that the human had an eyebrow raised. I tilted my head, telling him that I didn't know what he wanted, and he seemed to get it.

"Why do you call him Hatchling, and how do you know to write at least five different human languages? And my name is Hiccup, I don't have a nickname or anything." Hiccup asked, well I told the Hatchling, telling Hiccup couldn't hurt.

_I will tell you the same story I told the Hatchling but a little differently, the time when he had to sit down to comprehend what I said. I am very old, old enough to remember a time before even plants existed. I've watched every plant and animal to ever exist come into this world. Dragons are far older creatures than you think, I remember them existing at least 240 million years ago, I watched as each individual species came into existence. I remember my first encounter with a Night Fury, like the Hatchling. They were different back then, they looked like I do for the most part, but they were almost twice as big as the Hatchling, though he won't get bigger anymore. They didn't all have scales as black as night, they weren't even called Night Furys, they were called furies and whatever color their scales were was what kind of fury they were. Red scaled Furys were Fire Furys, blue scaled Furys could be Ice, Water, Or Sky Furys depending on the shade of the color. Some were said to be stronger than others, but they were all the same. Then, the humans came into play. They hated dragons, even back then. Called them demons, monsters, abominations, spawns of evil, and they hunted them down with their crude weapons that caused more death due to infection than due to blood loss. Any Furys that weren't Night Furys were easy targets at night, hence the name. _I finally finished the story and it took him a few minutes to read it fully. By the time he finished, he seemed to actually have tears in his eyes and even apologized for what he didn't do. I decided then that this human, that Hiccup, was the natural one, the rest were the different ones. I walked over and laid down next to Hiccup, letting him calm down by petting me, which I enjoyed but would never admit.

"Does Toothless know that part of the story?" Hiccup asked me and I shook my head. "Can we not tell him that part, it would hurt him if he knew there were any others than just Night Furys like himself? I don't want you to see me as selfish but I don't want to give him that emotional pain." I nodded again and nuzzled his hand.

"I still can't believe how old you are." Hiccup said while laughing and I smiled. "You know, I never got your name, what is it?" Hiccup asked while looking at me. My smile faded and I thought I would have to go through the same thing again.

_I have no name Hiccup, I told Toothless the same thing, whenever someone wanted my attention they simply called me Old One. _Hiccup seemed to understand the title and why I didn't have a name, but he didn't look ready to give up yet.

"Can I give you a name? I mean, I never actually learned Toothless's name it just felt like the right name." Hiccup asked and I stopped for a second. It wasn't even ten minutes ago that I hated humans as a whole and would have killed any in my way, but here I was about to be named by a human, No, Hiccup's not a human, he's like me, he has the body of a human but he doesn't have their personality. So, I looked at Hiccup and I nodded my head, and I couldn't help but feel happy when I saw him smile.

"What about… Skye?" Hiccup asked looking at me. At first, I thought it was a little too obvious how he came up with it, but the more I thought about the more I liked it. I nodded my head and he smiled before he yawned and looked outside. It was getting a bit dark and I knew if he wanted to be anywhere before night he needed to go now. He looked back at me and I nodded, telling him he can go, he glanced outside towards the lake and I followed his line of sight. I turned back to him and nodded, he smiled one last time before leaving. I watched him pat the Hatchling on the head before leaving, and I sighed at the challenge ahead of me.

I walked over and sat next to the Hatchling. He didn't turn at first but when I started shifting he turned and stared at me. Two seconds later and I stood there in my human form for the first time in a thousand years, literally. I was the same height, had the same hair and eyes, and had some simple clothing on, pants and a shirt.

"You know Hatchling, I never wanted to take this form again. This was the first form I ever remember being in, and I remember meeting all of my other forms' species. Wolves, panthers, snakes, birds, dragons, they were all nice to me, except the birds, I never liked them anyway. But, when I saw humans come into existence I thought that they were going to be the best, it was my first form after all, but then I saw one of them kill another, no reason, just hit him with a rock until he stopped breathing. And I watched as they found out about other species, they started killing just to kill, they killed each other even, for no reason, not for food, for mates, just killing. And I still wasn't convinced they were all bad, so I walked up to a group in my human form. I could always change into different sizes and subspecies, but the colors always remained the same. You know what they did? They called me a demon, a monster, any name they could think of, they said the gods had abandoned them because I was there, I didn't even get to speak before they decided they hated me. So, I ran, I didn't want there to be violence, I would go down eventually but I would kill many if they tried to kill me, and I didn't want to be like them. I came to this island when it was barely habitable, in my dragon form. I was exhausted from the long flight so I found a nice cave in a nice cove and went to sleep. I don't know what to do now, Hiccup shattered my beliefs that all humans were evil, that boy doesn't even know what the word no is. He even gave me a name Hatchling, he called me Skye." I told the Hatchling. He needed to hear this, he needed to understand why I was the way I was, why I said those things to him.

_You call him Hiccup, but I'm still Hatchling? _He asked me and we both shared a laugh. I sighed when we both calmed down, ready to tell him why he was the Hatchling, my hatchling.

"Come Toothless, hatchlings learn many things before they even become fledglings, and you have a long way to go before I let you fly on your own." I said as I walked back to the cave.

_Wait! What does that mean?! _I heard from behind me along with the sound of a Night Fury running. I smiled, he has no idea what's coming his way.


	4. Training Only Goes So Far

**Chap. 4: Training Only Goes So Far**

_POV: Skye 3rd_

I had decided, in the short amount of time between my talk with Hiccup and then my talk with the Hatchling, that I was going to help them. I didn't know what it was about Hiccup that made me do this, made me want to go out there and kill this impersonator by myself, but I learned not to fight my instincts long ago. My mind told me to give up, it seems like the Alphas have already, but my instincts, my heart, told me that helping them would make Hiccup happy, and it seems like that's what my life revolves around now. So, I came up with a plan, I wouldn't go out there and fight this queen one on one, no, I would train them to help me fight this queen.

Hear me out here, Hiccup may not have the same physical aspects as his people did, but his mind was twice that of all of them put together. And, with the Hatchling's help, Hiccup could be very deadly, though I wasn't going to let them stain their soul by killing, even if it was an impersonator we were killing. Plus, this would help in their flying too, it would teach them to work as a team, eventually correlating over to their flying ability, making it smoother and allowing them to work together seamlessly. If we did go fight this thing then I would need someone to watch the other dragons. If they were trapped under her control for so long, then they wouldn't know what to do with their new-found freedom.

I pitched this plan to the Hatchling and he agreed after a lot of convincing and promises that I would look after Hiccup. By the next day, I already had a training routine setup and was waiting for Hiccup in my dragon form. I would tell Hiccup everything in time, but I just wasn't ready to be a human full time, shifting in front of the Hatchling was to prove to him that I was trying to change. When I wrote out an explanation of the training routine Hiccup asked why we were doing this. After looking towards the Hatchling and seeing that he didn't have a clue either, I explained that I was training them to help fight the queen, which led to an explanation of what the queen was. Hiccup was appalled to learn of its existence and agreed that she had to be taken down, but I could see the glint in his eyes dim at the thought of killing anything.

After that, I started training them in every way I could think of, mental, physical, reflexes, emotional control, anything that they might need. Physical training was probably the hardest due to Hiccup's small stature and the fact that Toothless was a different species. So, I focused on them separately, teaching Toothless anything I could remember the other Night Furys doing, and helping Hiccup in his fighting style. Hiccup was best fit for one of the fighting styles I used to use, he needed to rely on his speed while making sure his attacks were accurate. It was a good thing they were fast learners since I told them that we would do physical training every day while also moving on to different topics. That was a bit of training itself, making sure that their minds were capable of multitasking, which Hiccup was better at. Reflexes were almost in the same category, making sure they could react to things in seconds.

The mental and emotional training was a bit easier, even if it took longer than I wanted it too due to their strong emotions. Of course, you didn't just learn these things in days, but I had perfected everything in my long life and knew exactly how to train them to make sure they could learn it fast. It also helped that they both seemed to be at the same level of intelligence so I didn't need to teach this topic separately. They caught onto the mental training quick, finishing puzzles I made in seconds after first looking at them, and coming up with solutions to almost five different problems at the same time. The emotional thing was a bit different, I didn't want them to take control of their emotions or ignore them, no, I taught them how to use their emotions to fuel their actions. Anger was great fuel for fighting, happiness fueled creativity and calmness, and sadness fueled self-confidence. The last was mainly for Hiccup, to help him get over his sadness, but the Hatchling also seemed to be a bit better after learning it.

I couldn't help the feeling of pride when I actually took a look at how much they changed. The Hatchling could fight a bit better, knew how to access his Alpha side, only in extreme cases though, and he also seemed to be more energetic, if it was possible. Hiccup though, he had actually changed a lot. He wasn't clumsy at all due to the physical training I had started only a week or two ago, he always had at least two knives on him that were made perfectly, and he was a good fighter. I knew it would take time for him to be great, but I felt confident that he could take care of himself if he needed to. He also seemed happier and almost carefree, though he always took a serious approach when we talked about the queen, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw him.

I had given up trying to decipher my feelings towards Hiccup, the Hatchling was easy though, he actually felt like my hatchling, like I wanted to make sure he was OK, but knew he wouldn't need my help. The closest thing to my feeling towards Hiccup that I could remember was my time with one of the panthers. His name was Zane, and we became close friends in a matter of days. I spent a full two months with him when I had only spent half of one with any other, and we seemed to be getting closer by the day. I had decided to talk with him about it one day, but that ended up being his last day. He had been out hunting early in the morning, I guessed he wanted to start the day off with a good hunt while I was still sleeping, and had ended up being attacked by another panther. When I eventually found his body and the other panther, I was told that Zane had trespassed on the panther's territory, of course, they didn't know that Zane had been my friend for two months. I looked into the panther's eyes, and I saw nothing but cruelness, I had met a few like him before, there were always bad eggs in every batch. So, I killed him, he had taken a life so I took his, it never eased the pain of Zane dying though. He was the only one I got that close to, until Hiccup that is, and I still didn't know what the feeling was. Every other feeling I had a name for and a way to use it, even lust, but this was different, though I will admit Hiccup is very cute.

I thought that everything was going good, Hiccup seemed happy and the Hatchling was having fun, so I was happy. Then, Hiccup comes back one day looking pale and terrified. He told us that he was the one chosen to kill the Nightmare, and he passed out. We knew that he had been going to dragon training due to his father, and that said father had come home a few days ago, but we never guessed that Hiccup would be chosen to kill the dragon at the end. Once Hiccup came to, we told him to follow his heart, do what he felt was right. When he said he wanted to try to train the Nightmare to show his tribe that dragons weren't what they thought me and the Hatchling went on a rant before eventually agreeing since we knew Hiccup wouldn't change his mind. Hiccup convinced us that he would be fine and that we should stay in the cove since, if this worked, he didn't want to introduce us by scaring the entire village half to death.

-Line Break-

_POV Change: Skye 1st_

That's what led to me and the Hatchling sitting in the cove trying to calm our nerves. I had convinced him to play a game I had made long ago to keep away the boredom that I called Xs and Os. One of us would use our claws to draw an X in the dirt then the other would draw an O on one side of it and then it would go back to the person that started and they would draw an X around that O, the end goal is to surround one of the other player's letters with your letter, you only had to cover the sides though, no diagonal letters.

_C'mon! That's the tenth time in a row that you've won! _The Hatchling whined and I couldn't help but smile. Yes, I had won ten times in a row, yes, I was cheating, no, he didn't know I was or how I did it.

_That's how you learn this game Hatchling. You have to lose before you ever learn how to win. _I told him and he pouted even more. All of a sudden we picked up Hiccup's voice and the sound of an agitated dragon. We looked at each other and he nodded at me, I increased my size to the same as his and jumped into the air.

_I was cheating by the way! _I shouted as I flew away, just to lighten the mood a bit. And I swear I heard the Hatchling yell about how he knew I was doing something. I wanted to laugh, but that could wait until Hiccup was safe.

I was at the Kill Ring two seconds later and I swore at the sight. Hiccup was trapped under the Nightmare and the vikings were still outside the ring just watching. I dive bombed the ring, blasting the top open, hearing all the shouts of "Night Fury! Get Down!" as I did. I immediately whacked the Nightmare across the snout, making him fly back a few feet by the strength I put into it.

_Back away, Nightmare! The human is mine! _I screeched at it and he was so surprised at a dragon protecting a human that he backed into his cage. I was still panicking a bit and I wanted nothing but to make sure Hiccup was okay. I turned to him and saw that the vikings were rushing the ring now in order to get to me.

"Skye, go! Go, now!" Hiccup said while trying to push me. He wasn't even worried or surprised about how big I was, only worried about what they would do. I wasn't about to leave though if they wanted a fight I would give them one, but I couldn't do that in this form.

I shifted without a second thought and pulled Hiccup behind me, hearing his surprised gasp but not paying any attention. The vikings all stopped now, and I saw that the biggest was at the front, most likely the chief, and was staring at me and Hiccup. I looked around, watching all of the vikings in case they wanted to attack. All I saw though were gazes full of disgust, hate, fear, any emotion that revolved around my appearance, both of them.

"What is this? Some kind of cruel joke by the gods?" The chief asked and I looked straight at him, standing to my full height and looking him in the eyes. His gaze was filled with betrayal, hate, disgust, confusion, and a tiny amount of fear.

"I don't suggest you keep going, and I really don't suggest trying to attack me." I said calmly and that seemed to aggravate a lot of them. They started screaming for blood now, but not one of them moved. I suddenly heard something and turned my gaze to the left where I saw what appeared to be the village elder. She was walking through a small path in between the rest and when she reached the front everyone stopped. I stayed quiet like everyone else, but I let my eyes drift to Hiccup as he seemed scared to death. I let my hand grab a hold of his and he looked at me with curiosity and thankfulness and I squeezed his hand as a promise to tell him everything. He blushed and I smiled at him before turning back to the elder. She took a bag by her side and spilled some sand on the ground before writing in it with her staff. One of the vikings came by her side, who I thought was Gobber from Hiccup's description of him, he never did say anything about his father though, only that he came back a few days ago. Gobber seemed to try to read it before he gave up and backed away. I focused on the writing and could see why, the language she was using was not one that anyone would know. It was actually made by animals, one day some of the smarter species came together and since they couldn't talk to each other they came up with this, the purpose of that group was to discuss humans as a whole actually.

_**They don't know who you are Watcher. They do not know the pain that a being like you has suffered. Excuse their violence, you seem to understand that they aren't all bad judging by the one at your side. Do not hurt them for their ignorance, spare them their lives. **_The writing said and I looked her in the eyes. Her gaze held hope, remorse for their actions, and pleading, pleading for their lives.

"I would not have taken their lives Young One. I would kill if they tried to kill me, but I avoid bloodshed as much as I can. The legends about me must have said a lot for you to know who I am, but I know that they aren't all that flattering." I said and she smiled at me. I turned back to the chief and he still stared at me. I knew nothing that I could do but tell them who I am, what I am.

"The Young One knows what I am, so I know that at least some of you will know the legends. But, I have no idea what they tell you about me, so I can only guess. She called me Watcher, but I have been known by many names, most are worse than the rest." I said and I heard most of them gasp at the mentioned name. The chief looked like someone had punched him in the gut and stared at me with only fear and confusion. Hiccup didn't seem to know so I guessed that they hadn't told this generation for some reason. Gobber seemed to be the only one able to talk, and his question seemed a little obvious.

"Then why were you a dragon? The Watcher is said to only have a human form." He asked and I sighed.

"When humans first came around I tried to talk to them. I had taken my human form but when they saw me, well, I guess your reactions were pretty accurate. But, I have multiple forms, a dragon form only being one of them." I said and they all seemed a bit more fearful. I hardly knew what to do at this point, Hiccup was my only real concern though and I wouldn't let these vikings get to him without me here. The chief seemed to take a deep breath before looking at me with a blank face.

"I don't care what kind of demon you are. Give me my son back, or we'll have some problems." The chief said and my eyes widened. This was Stoick, Hiccup's father, well it wasn't surprising when Hiccup said he was called Stoick the Vast. I felt Hiccup tense and I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, wanting to see what he wanted. He seemed hesitant at first before he shook his head and pleaded to me with his eyes, asking me to just take us away, where he could think on this whole thing. That actually sounded fantastic right now, just try to figure out what to do. I looked back at Stoick and I could feel a lot of emotions go through me, but one of them was anger, at the fact that Stoick called himself a father. I remember looking into Hiccup's eyes and seeing that sadness, the type of sadness and loneliness that comes from more than just having no friends.

"I don't know everything that's happened here, but I know that when I first met Hiccup he had the same scars I had seen on those of an outcasted wolf. A wolf that had been ignored, tormented, even abused by his pack. He had no physical scars, no, but the mental scars were as big as the scars from losing an arm, the kind of scars that don't heal with time." I said, telling them what they needed to hear. They had outcasted Hiccup, and I would never forgive them for doing that to such a nice person. Hiccup seemed to be touched by my words and squeezed my hand, which I had actually forgotten about.

Two seconds later I was in my dragon form with Hiccup on my back and was flying out of the Kill Ring before they could even react. Hiccup leaned forward and hugged my neck, either due to the unexpected flight or the feelings he had been holding back. I couldn't help but think, _I guess training didn't help that much, but, who can tell?_


	5. Thinking Is Smart

**Chap. 5: Thinking Is Smart**

_POV: Skye 1st_

I eventually landed in the cove and let Hiccup off of my back before turning back into a human. I knew there were going to be questions and I could answer them better this way. I turned to Hiccup, expecting him to be angry, betrayed, scared even, but he ended up breaking down and crying. I grabbed him, hugging him and bringing him over to sit under a tree. I saw Toothless and I shook my head at him, telling him it didn't go that well and to stay away for a bit. He nodded and headed into my cave, where he couldn't hear us. I focused back on Hiccup and pulled him into my lap, rocking back and forth to calm him.

"What's wrong Hiccup? You can tell me anything, I promise." I said as I looked at him. He looked up and I wiped the tears off his face and he tried to smile.

"They didn't believe me, I tried hard and told them, but they didn't believe me. Plus, dad was talking about how I was finally becoming a viking, and he looked devastated when he saw us." Hiccup finally said, starting to cry again. I shook my head, he was still caught up in trying to get their approval.

"Hiccup, don't be worried about what they said, or what they think. They didn't believe you, but they never supported you in the first place. It's the harsh truth, but they never did believe in you for being yourself, they believed in you because they thought you were becoming like them. I wasn't lying when I told them about the outcasted wolf, that's one of my other forms. The pack that did it was mean, they didn't like anything different like your people don't. So, when a pup was born with red eyes and white fur, a mutation I have seen so many times over the years, they outcasted the wolf. But, they didn't exile him, thinking that wasn't the right punishment for being different, they took pleasure in picking on him, telling him how worthless he was. When I came along, he begged me to kill him, telling me everything that happened. I ranted to the whole pack, beating the alpha until he was near dead, before helping the wolf. I tried to teach him, make him believe in himself, but he jumped off of a cliff before I could help him. That's what I was talking about, but I know that you're stronger than that Hiccup, you survived this long, prove them wrong again." I explained and Hiccup stared at me with wide eyes. He suddenly leaped forward and smashed our lips together, forcing me back into the tree. I was stunned for a second and could only watch as he backed away and looked at me. He looked sad for a moment before I realized what happened and made a split second decision. I kissed him, pushing him down and leaning over him. He kissed me back and I couldn't help but want more of him. I backed away so he could breathe and went straight to his neck, kissing, licking, and sucking. He keened and I eventually liked right across his jugular, forcing a moan out of him and getting him to arch his back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I ran one of my hands along his side, using the other one to keep myself up. I moved down to his collarbone, pushing his shirt aside, and bit down lightly. He shivered and keened again, and I went back up and eventually got to his ear, biting softly on his earlobe. I was about to go back to kissing him when I heard someone clear their throat. My eyes shifted to the side and saw the Hatchling, but Hiccup jumped and blushed, trying to get me to stop.

_Well, I'm not sure if this is surprising or not. I can say that's it's really hot. _The Hatchling said with a teasing tone. I still let out a growl and narrowed my eyes at him while biting into the junction of Hiccup's neck and shoulder. Hiccup was able to hold in his moan, but he couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his whole body. The Hatchling seemed uncomfortable now and I tried to reign in my instincts so I didn't start mating Hiccup or attack the Hatchling, probably in that order.

_I guess that I have to stop before this goes any further, but I do warn you Hatchling. Hiccup is mine, and if someone tries to take him from me, well, let's just say it'll get messy. _I said in my most serious voice. The Hatchling actually seemed nervous before he realized I was teasing him back, though, I wasn't lying. I finally backed off of Hiccup, but I did pull him into my lap when I leaned back against the tree. He still seemed to be a bit embarrassed but he didn't say anything, just hid his face into my shirt. I chuckled a bit, before deciding to get down to business.

"Now that we've gotten that out of our systems, what are we going to do?" I asked in Norse for Hiccup's sake, plus, the Hatchling could understand this language just as well. Hiccup shifted to look up at me and the Hatchling simply tilted his head like a curious hatchling would do. I saw the gears in Hiccup's head moving, going over every possible option there was. The Hatchling and I simply waited, wanting to hear the master plan that Hiccup was making.

"What if... " And two hours later both I and the Hatchling were preparing everything needed for the plan that Hiccup had come up with. It was a bit crazy, well, more like the craziest thing I've ever done, and I've lived for multiple millennia. There was a lot of hopeful thinking, mainly coming from Hiccup since me and the Hatchling weren't as forgiving as he was. I will admit that I broke after the third use of the puppy dog eyes and at least one kiss, the Hatchling couldn't stand looking at the puppy dog eyes for half a minute. But, in the end, I guess it was worth it, Hiccup was happy and was hoping that we could start the plan as early as next week and finish it within the year.

After Hiccup convinced us to go along with the plan it was just a matter of enacting it really. The basic outline was to introduce Stoick and the tribe to dragons slowly, starting off with the smaller ones, and work our way up. The Hatchling would stay away from the vikings for a while, we didn't want them to yell 'Night Fury, get down!' and ruin all of our progress by destroying the small amount of trust that was between us. I would return to the smaller dragon form that Hiccup first found me in, only tagging along since I insisted on being there to protect him if anything went wrong. I would revert to my human form if any of the vikings had verbal battles that they wanted to engage me in, I had quite the silver tongue you could say. Hiccup would be the buffer, he already understood a lot about dragons from my teachings and could understand most of the body language. I would help some, mainly telling the dragons what was going on and how to act around the vikings since we wanted to help them.

There was only one flaw, none of us had any idea how we were going to get the vikings to agree to this. We hadn't got off on or left on the right foot so to say, with me almost attacking them and then kidnapping Hiccup, that sounds worse out loud than in my head, trust me. So, we came up with a plan for the plan, a pre-plan, or just preparations for the plan if you want to be boring. I think my time with Hiccup has gotten to me, I seem to have developed his signature 'flair'. Anyway, the first thing we would do is talk to the village elder, Gothi, since we would need her to convince Stoick. Plus, she probably knew more about me than the rest did so we might have a better chance with someone that understood better. Then, once we have Stoick's permission, we would start with the teens, Hiccup's generation. It was a pretty good idea actually, the parents probably wouldn't trust us around anyone younger and the teens were young enough that they wouldn't have all the beliefs of viking culture engraved into their heads. Plus, they were bound to be rebellious, and what better way to get back at your parents than to befriend and ride a dragon.

So, taking the different personalities of the teens, we sorted them in order of easiest to conform to the hardest. Number one would be Fishlegs, he had a love for knowledge, especially anything about dragons, so what better way to learn about them than to befriend them. Though he did have his downsides, he was a bit socially awkward and would most likely be scared by any dragons that moved quickly and were very touchy. The twins came next, they would most likely get a two-headed dragon since it seemed like they did everything together, all we needed to do was give them a dragon and set them after a target, most likely Snotlout. Speaking of Snotlout, he was next on the list, he did idolize his father a lot, trying to imitate him in every way possible, except maturity, so we would have a bit of a difficult time. But, since he often acted like his father we guessed that if we told him how awesome he would look for being one of the first to ride a dragon we could get him to cooperate. Lastly, there was Astrid, she was the embodiment of the word viking and most likely wouldn't do anything unless the Chief told her to. Though, that also worked with us since we knew that if we got the Chief to agree then getting him to convince Astrid to go along with it would be easy, especially if the order came straight from his mouth.

So, after getting the teens acquainted with the smaller dragons we planned to get them there own dragons to bond to. The way it was planned is that, once the teens bonded with their dragons and were able to actually fly them, then most of the older vikings would go along with it. Of course, there would still be a few that would disagree, but I was happy to take care of them if it meant that they couldn't hurt Hicc- I mean, the dragons. Though Hiccup made me promise not to permanently hurt them, but he never said anything about mentally scarring them, you didn't reach my age without learning a few tricks here and there. But, I digress, once we get the rest of them on our side it was just a matter of getting them comfortable around dragons and preparing for the fight against the death impersonator. We would tell them about that after we got them to be friendly, plus there wouldn't be any more raids this year so we didn't have to worry about that.

Once all of the vikings at least accepted the dragons and were properly prepared, we would go after the queen. The teens, who would have their bonded dragons by then, would lead the rest of the vikings, on boats, to where the nest was. We would come up with a plan to defeat her once everyone was ready, so that was one thing we didn't have to worry about. All of this took the span of about four hours to work out, so after we ate some fish we settled in for bed at the cove, Hiccuping wanting to stay away from the vikings for the night. But, as Hiccup curled into my chest and the Hatchling curled up on his own heated bed a few feet away, I couldn't help but think of the trials ahead of us. _I guess thinking really is a smart thing to do_. Of course, I laughed at my own thoughts and Hiccup told me not to think too loud, but that was the way the world turned.


End file.
